Akatsuki as Kittens!
by xxBloodyMoonxx
Summary: The Akatsuki get transformed from a forbidden jutsu then were transported into another universe! In a box they are completely helpless and on the verge of dying, until a girl finds them. She takes them home and has A LOT of explaining to do to her older sister(the main character). Read more to find out. PeinXOC No Konan. I like her it's just I don't know how she acts.
1. Info

**Okay this is my first story and I'm still new with working it. Sorry if I mess up, I'll try to fix it.**

* * *

~Character Info~

Name: Katara Kemono

Age: 19

Appearance: Katara is extremely gorgeous, she attracts many guys and they want her to be theirs, but Katara doesn't care about romance. She has beautiful long black hair that stops at her waste. She wears her hair in a high ponytail and it reaches to her mid-back. She has bangs that covered her eyes and cupped her face perfectly. She has beautiful icy blue eyes similar to wolf eyes but has some cat eyes mixed. Her pupil is black and her main eye color is icy blue, her eyes are also flecked with green. Around the pupil there are shades of darker and lighter blue and green; making them very beautiful. Her skin was beautiful. Katara had no zits or blemishes on her face, she had balanced skin that was somewhat tan. Her teeth are perfect. She has a very curvy figure; that any guy would want and perfect sized breast; meaning there not too big or too small. Her body is what also attracts a lot of men. She has muscles on arms, legs, abs, calves etc. but isn't very noticeable; only a little.

Personality: Katara is very mean, very stubborn, she talks back, she's a smart mouth, very sarcastic, and she can be arrogant. Katara is never afraid to speak her mind which makes her very brave. Katara HATES being ordered around; she rather be in charge. Katara is extremely strong and pretty much impossible to beat; she is extremely athletic and extremely smart. Katara is perverted, creative minded, very violent and easily bored. She curses and is very artistic. Katara never loses an argument, she is a master prankster, and she doesn't get scared easily. She can be a huge flirt. She can tell what someone's like by looking at them, she is very impatient. Katara is a HUGE troublemaker. Katara is a tomboy and likes to hang out with boys more than girls. She only hangs out with girls that have the same personality as her. Katara loses interest easily and daydreams a lot. Ever since she was younger she has had trust issues. Katara gets annoyed easily. Lots of people are scared of her when she is mad. However Katara is extremely funny, she can be nice, is very loud, playful, random, and adventurous. She's energetic and loves causing trouble since she gets bored easily. If you get on Katara's good side then she will be very affectionate but only with cute boys.

Likes/Loves: Loves the colors blood red and midnight black. Loves skateboarding and playing sports. Has as weak spot for animals. Loves fighting and watching people hurt or embarrass themselves. Loves the night, rain and winter. Likes Linkin Park, Falling in Reverse, Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, Eminem, Flo Rider, Big Sean, Lady Gaga, FUN., Train, Jay-Z, 50 Cent, Adele, Black Eye Peas, Nelly, Blood on the Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides, Evanescence, Wiz Khalifa, Snoop Dog, Sleeping with Sirens etc. Likes drawing, singing, and dancing. Loves WOLVES and KITTENS! Loves crashing the mall and acting like preppy sluts with her friends. Plays lots of instruments to. Plays guitar, piano, French horn, trumpet and drums. But loves singing and playing guitar the most. Favorite sports are soccer and football cause she is really good at both of them. Likes batman but mostly scarecrow and joker. Has a nerdy side which loves Pokémon, SpongeBob, video games, Sims, anime, gir, u gi oh, Naruto and Bleach.

Dislikes/Hates: Absolutely hates sluts/whores/preps. Really hates getting hit in the face. When her little sister gets hurt. Especially hates it when a boy flirts with her nonstop! Really hates when a girl exposes their body when they have nothing to show off.

Katara's eyes: [ -326697_large]. (Ignore the eye shadow)


	2. Chapter 1

Akatsuki POV

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE CATS!" Hidan yelled. He looked around the cardboard box they were all trapped in.

"TOBI YOU PIECE OF SHIT! STOP PLAYING WITH MY TAIL!" Deidara yelled at the black and orange kitten as he swung at his senpai's tail .

"Tobi scared" Tobi whimpered and ran behind Sasori. Sasori grunted in annoyance and turned his attention toward the Leader.

"Leader-Sama, do you know what happened" Itachi asked which made Sasori thankful someone was actually concerned about the situation.

"I'm not exactly sure. All I remember is fighting that ninja then blacking out" Their Leader replied. Tobi soon got out from behind Sasori and began playing with his senpai's tail again.

"Fuck I can't get out" Hidan growled trying to jump out of the box.

"Shut up Hidan and stop jumping around" His partner Kakuzu snapped. This of course caused the two to fight.

"ENOUGH!" Pein snapped making everyone freeze immediately.

"Stop yelling you're all giving me a headache. Now first we need to get out of this box and figure out our surroundings. Then when we figure that out we'll try and find-" Pein was stopped by a huge sound of thunder and a loud crackle of lightning, causing everyone to jump. Then to make things better it began pouring.

"Well this is just fucking perfect" Hidan growled shaking his head trying to stop the raindrops from getting in his face.

"What was that, hm" Deidara asked when there was a weird honking noise.

"Stop, I hear footsteps" Pein ordered.

~Amaya POV~

School just ended. THANK GOD! Anyway on my way home it just started pouring out of nowhere! Really one moment it's nice and sunny, then the next it's pouring and thunder and lightning are crashing everywhere. I began running to my house but I tripped and fell on my face.

"What the hell" I growled and looked behind me. Only to see a cardboard box with a dent in it's side. Curious I kneed by the box and opened it up, to see it filled with kittens!

"Oh my gosh! Look how adorable you all are!" I couldn't help but squeal. Then I realized they were all glaring at me. They're probably mad since I kicked them.

"Wow you guys are weird looking" I mumbled getting a better look at them. They were all weird colors, with weird eyes.

"What bastard would keep you out here. God look at you guys we're all shaking, don't worry I'll take care of it" I said picking up the box. I closed the top because they were soaking wet and we shivering. I hurried home and quickly went into the living room. I kicked my shoes off and saw my older sister, Katara, kicking her soccer ball pillow against our huge window.

"Yo Katara look what I fou-" I stopped when I realized she had headphones in. I set the box on the couch and walked over to my sister, ripping the headphones out of her ears.

"What" She snapped looking at me irritated.

"Katara I found this box full of kittens outside, check it out they're shivering" I said pulling her to the box. She looked and studied the little cats.

"They're weird looking but adorable at the same time" She said petting the orange but stopped when her hand got completely soaked.

"Wow they look horrible, what bastard would do something like this" I heard her mumble before returning to her kicking. I sighed and grabbed the pillow when it bounced off the window.

"Katara this is serious, can we please keep them. They'll die if I leave them alone" I pleaded.

"Sure" She said then grabbed the pillow back.

"Katara please rethink this, I know you don-" I said but stopped making her look at me.

"Wait did you say sure" I asked shocked. No way Katara would simply agree without an argument.

"Yes I did if I remember correctly. Look I feel bad for them. I don't want to be haunted by guilt when they die. Just clean them up and keep them away from me" She explained then began practicing AGAIN!

~Katara POV~

I watched Amaya walk upstairs with the box full of kittens then continued to kick my pillow against the window. After awhile I laid down on the couch watching TV. Soon Amaya came down with the box, she set it on the ground and let the now clean kittens out. They looked around and some sniffed, trying to get familiar with their surroundings.

"Katara I'm going to get some left over turkey so watch them" Amaya said before running into the kitchen. I looked down at the kittens again. The grey one and the dark brown one were fighting. The black one was looking around the room, same with the big blue one. The red one looked bored. The blond one was hitting the black and orange one in the face with it's tiny paw. And the orange one was starring at me, well more like glaring.

"So weird" I mumbled breaking eye contact with the orange one. Now don't get me wrong I absolutely LOVE kittens, but I don't really want to deal with 8 kittens right now. Soon Amaya came back with a huge plate of turkey.

"Katara we have to give each names" She said sitting on the floor with them. I groaned and sat on the ground with my back leaning against the couch.

"Katara why don't you look happy! I know you love kittens" She pouted.

"I do love kittens and I personally think that orange one is freaking adorable, and I would love to hug it death. But I'm not in the mood to deal with all this. I have the soccer championship soon. The orange one was starring at me intensely when I said that he was adorable.

The first one was completely orange. He had black spots running all over his body. On his sides,legs,tail. He had three on each side of his nose across from each other, seven black spots running up his ear, and two spots under his bottom lip. I personally think he's fucking adorable!

The next one was completely black with red eyes. He had side bangs reaching a little lower then his chin. He was adorable too.

Another was completely blue and he was much bigger then the others. He had three black straps under his eyes, looking like gills.

Another had a black body but an orange face. He had on eye closed and the one open was black. He was insanely hyper too, also really cute.

Another was completely blond with beautiful blue eyes. He had a long bang covering his left eye. He was constantly attacking the black and orange one.

Another was completely red with big brown eyes. The hair on his head was much shaggier then the fur around his body. He looked bored out of his mind.

Another was grey with purple eyes. He was a troublemaker, always getting in fights with the other kittens expect the orange one.

The last one was dark brown with weird green eyes. He also had a weird design all around his body, kinda like stitches. Now he and the grey one always fought with each other, they defiantly hate each other.

"Well Katara are you gonna help me" Amaya said snapping me out of my thoughts. I shrugged and stretched my body out. I closed my eyes until I felt weight on my stomach. I opened one eye only to see the grey one glaring at me. I shrugged and closed my eye again. Then I felt it step on my boob.

"Perverted cat" I snapped picking him up by the scruff on his neck. I put him back on the ground in front of me and gently hit his butt making him take a few steps forward. He turned and glared at me but I just shrugged.

"Hey I got a name this one is Pervy Kitty" I joked laying back down. I saw the kittens meowing almost like their were laughing. I shook it off as my imagination.

"Katara shut up, if you're not going to help then leave" Amaya snapped glaring at me, which I returned.

"Actually you came down here when I was already laying here. So you leave" I snapped. We glared at each other but she was the first to break it.


	3. Chapter 2

~Katara POV~

"Anyway let's start naming them, okay this one will be-" Amaya started but was cut off by crying. I groaned but got up and went upstairs. I went in my little brother's room and took him out of his crib. His name is Toshiro and he's almost a year old. Anyway I walked back downstairs and went to the fridge to get a bottle.

"Katara is Toshiro alright" Amaya asked. I sat on the couch and was slightly shaking my leg to make Toshiro bounce. He was still drinking his bottle.

"Amaya every time Toshiro cries it doesn't mean that he's hurt, all he wanted was food" I said looking at her. Toshiro was laid-back, sweet, and barely cries at all. That's why I love him so much. He only cries when needed to, not random. He stopped drinking and started playing with my hair.

"I still can't believe mom would leave us here alone for 4 months" Amaya grumbled.

"Amaya you know why mom left, so stop complaining about it" I said.

"I know but still, she left us with a baby that isn't even a year" She said.

"I know how to care for a baby, I had to watch you when you were younger. And I babysat a lot of kids" I said messing around with Toshiro's hair. Toshiro looked exactly like me. He had bright blue eyes and black hair. Same with my older brother Jeice. In fact people have mistaken us for twins since we look exactly alike but he's two years older. Now Amaya took after my mother, she has the same light brown hair and the grayish-blue eyes. My brothers and I took after my dad.

"Yeah but now we have 8 kittens to take care of" Amaya said.

"Actually you're the one that brought them here, when you could have left them on the street" I snapped. She gasped and looked at me annoyed.

"Hey you said it yourself, I'd feel extremely guilty if you knew that they died because I didn't help them" She said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and dropped the argument. Then I noticed all the kittens looking at us, like they were listening to our conversation.

"Oh yeah tomorrow you need to watch Toshiro, Yoruichi and I are going to the soccer fields" I said.

"Katara I still think it's too soon for you to be practicing with a real soccer ball, let alone running. Your leg is still weak" She said concerned.

"Amaya the doctor said my leg is fine, and I want to destroy those girls at the championship" I said then stood up and went back to Toshiro's room.

~Amaya POV~

I sighed when Katara closed the door. I then realized all the kittens starring at me, I forced a smile but it was all an act.

"Ugh I wish Katara didn't play anymore" I mumbled. The orange faced one came running over to me and jumped on my lap. The others still starring at me, like they wanted me to explain.

"You see, Katara was playing a soccer game and she was running with the ball. But a bigger girl came and tripped her. When she fell she ruined her leg, I knew something was wrong cause instead of standing up right away like she would've, she was just laying there unmoving. We rushed her to the hospital and the doctor told us that she completely tore her ACL. She had to go through surgery because the doctors had to give her a new one. But Katara started soccer too soon and ended up tearing her ACL again. She had to go through surgery again and went through therapy for months. The doctor said she can play but I still don't think it's a good idea" I explained. I sighed again.

"Anyway I still need to give you guys names" I said quickly changing the subject.

~Akatsuki POV~

"Tobi wants to know what an ACL is" Tobi yelled from Amaya's lap.

"It's a joint in the back of the knee, if it gets torn then doctors need to replace it; like she said" Sasori explained with a bored tone.

"I can understand her tearing it once but twice" Kakuzu grumbled. They all immediately stopped talking when Katara came back downstairs. She stood next to her sister and they began talking. That's when the Akatsuki noticed her leg. It had scars on the knee and it looked weak.

"You can defiantly tell her torn it" Sasori said. When Katara walked away they saw the slight limp.

"She's having trouble just look at the way she walks, she's limping" Itachi said. Then there was a crash right by Pein causing him to jump and look behind him. Everyone looked up and saw Tobi on bookshelf.

"TOBI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE, HM" An angry Deidara yelled.

"AH SEMPAI HELP TOBI!" Tobi yelled back.

"NO WAY YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF, HM" He yelled back.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! Tobi just jump down you'll land fine" Pein ordered. Tobi went to jump but looked down and got scared again.

"No it's to high!" He yelled causing everyone to groan. Amaya ran over the the bookshelf and tried to reach him but she couldn't.

"Katara I need your help, NOW" Amaya called. Soon Katara came in annoyed but as soon as she saw the situation she rushed over.

"Amaya how do you get a kitten stuck there" She groaned. Amaya glared at her but didn't bother to argue. Katara reached up and grabbed Tobi before setting him down by us.

"TOBI SAFE!" Tobi yelled then began running around happily.

"Man, why'd they have to save him" Kakuzu grumbled as Tobi jumped next to him. Everyone seemed to be annoyed with Tobi right now.

~Katara POV~

"Amaya how could you let this happen" Katara groaned making the Akatsuki turn their attention to her.

"Hey I didn't do it, I didn't even know he could get up there" Amaya defended. Katara rolled her eyes and then picked up Tobi.

"See this one, yeah well he's extremely hyper. You need to watch his every move, along with the rest. How about this I take four and you take four, got it" Katara said cuddling Tobi to her face.

"What Katara we still didn't name them" Amaya said.

"Well then hurry up" Katara grumbled.

"Alright the one in your arms is Haipa" Amaya said pointing to Tobi. He happily barked and then licked Katara's face.

"The blue one is Burusu, the red one is Aka, the blond one is Rokku, the black one is Kage, the grey one is Fumetsu, the brown one is Sutetchi, and the orange one is Piasu" Amaya said pointing each of us out. Some growled in annoyance but we ignored it. I groaned and picked up Rokku, Fumetsu, and Piasu. While Amaya picked up Burusu, Aka, Kage and Sutetchi. I walked upstairs carrying the kittens and put them down in my room, then closed the door.

"Alright no one break anything" I sighed then laid down on my bed.

~Akatsuki POV (Katara's Room)

"YAY! SEMPAI TOBI GETS TO BE WITH YOU!" Tobi yelled tackling Deidara who pushed him off and glared at him.

"Don't touch me Tobi, hm" Deidara hissed then chased the kitten around the room. Hidan went and jumped on the bed with Katara and was currently trying to make her get up to feed him. Pein just sighed at the sight.

"How'd I get stuck with these idiots" He grumbled then looked around the room. He never seen any of the things in her room.

"Damn it woman get up and make me food!" Hidan yelled jumping on Katara's face. She groaned and picked him up then put him on the floor. Only to get trampled by Tobi who was running from Deidara.

"HIDAN-CHAN! HELP TOBI!" Tobi screamed. Hidan growled and pushed Tobi off him.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! COME HERE" Hidan yelled then chased Tobi with Deidara. Tobi sprinted to Pein and tackled him too.

"OW! Tobi what're you doing" Pein snapped standing up. Before Tobi had time to say a word he was tackled by two kittens. They were trying to bite and scratch him. Pein sighed and walked over to Katara's bed. He went to jump up but fell back since he was so small.

"Stupid kitten legs" He grumbled and looked at Katara who was laughing at him. She leaned over and picked him up.

"Yep so far your my favorite. You're not annoying and you're freaking adorable" She said petting him. He tried to growl but his cat instincts made him purr. Soon the others calmed down and they laid with Katara on her bed, soon falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Haipa: Tobi

Rokku: Deidara

Fumetsu: Hidan

Piasu: Pein

Burusu: Kisame

Aka: Sasori

Kage: Itachi

Sutetchi: Kakuzu

~Katara POV~

I woke up and sat up. I looked at the clock and saw 9:30 am which made me groan. I hate waking up early. I went to get out of bed but I remembered the kittens. Haipa was sleeping Rokku who was all stretched out. Fumetsu was on the other side and he was stretched out too, you could also hear faint snoring. Piasu was on my pillow curled up in a ball. I carefully got up without waking up the kittens and walked to bathroom to a shower. After my shower I walked back into my room and saw Piasu awake. He looked at me then continued stretching.

"Today's Thursday. Shit I need to meet Yoruichi soon" I grumbled causing Piasu to look at like I was insane. I walked over to him and put him on my shoulder then went downstairs. I went outside to get the mail but my perverted neighbor saw me.

"Hey babe, you look very sexy this morning" He called winking at me. I rolled my eyes, this guy never gives up.

"I'm not your babe and I want you to stop looking at me like that" I snapped glaring at me.

"Aw sweetheart why are you so tough, I know you love me" He said smiling. I glared and gave him the middle-finger.

"Babe, if I saw you naked, I'd die happy" He flirted.

"Really cause if I saw you naked, I'd die laughing" I remarked smirking. He looked shocked, I even think I heard Piasu laughing a kitty laugh. I gave him the finger again before walking back to the house.

"That Piasu, is my perverted neighbor, he's constantly trying to hit on me but it never works" I said putting the kitten down and walking the kitchen. Piasu followed me, kinda like he was studying me. Soon my sister and the rest of the kittens came down.

"Hey, Amaya remember what I told you, Yoruichi and I are going to the fields" I said giving her an egg.

"Yeah I know but I still don't want you too" She mumbled but I chose to ignore it. I was about to say something but I heard Toshiro cry. I stood up and went to his room. I changed his diaper and brought him downstairs. I got a bottle out of the fridge and sat back down.

"Also I'm going to drop Toshiro off with Ms. Suzuki next door, she loves watching kids since her husband died" I said giving Toshiro the bottle again.

"Why would you give him to her, why can't I watch him" Amaya asked.

"Amaya, you have 8 kittens to watch, you can't watch a baby too. Besides, I'll be back in a few hours don't worry" I said. Then there was a knock on the door. I stood up and answered it.

"Yo bitch" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Hey slut" I replied walking back to the kitchen. Yoruichi walked in with me and gasped lightly.

"OMG, where'd you get kittens" She asked picking up Haipa since he ran over to her.

"Amaya found them, I let her keep them since I didn't want the guilt to haunt me" I said bouncing Toshiro a little. Yoruichi loves kittens and always wanted one but her moms allergic.

"They're adorable, you're so lucky" She squealed hugging Haipa still.

"Anyway, Yoruichi you ready, I want to strengthen my leg so I can destroy that girl" I growled slightly. Ok maybe I hold a tiny grudge.

"I see you still hold a grudge" She smirking looking at me.

"Shut up, she ruined my leg" I snapped causing her to laugh.

"I'm not gonna stop, I actually want to see you hurt her" She said standing up. I smirked and we high-five.

"Thanks, cause now an illegal foul is allowed" I grumbled causing her to laugh again.

"Well hurry up and get dressed, everyone can't wait to see you back on the field playing again" She said taking Toshiro from me. Yoruichi loves Toshiro and he loves her. Actually Yoruichi is practically family since we're such great friends. I quickly changed into a green t-shirt that was kinda tight, black short shorts, and I quickly put my hair in a normal high ponytail like I always do. I ran downstairs and grabbed shoes.

"Coach was pretty mad when he found out you torn your ACL again, god he went on a rampage" Yoruichi laughed when I walked into the kitchen. I swear all the kittens were looking at me but I shook it off.

"Yeah I can imagine" I grumbled grabbing water. See Yoruichi and I are like partners, we both are equal in skill and we always play together. Coach never has one of us out since he knows we work together amazingly. I took Toshiro back and grabbed his bag for Ms. Suzuki.

"Amaya you better watch the house, and if you need help call Ms. Suzuki" I called then closed the door. I quickly get Toshiro to Ms. Suzuki then Yoruichi and I went to the fields.

~Time Skip~ (Since I'm lazy)

Yoruichi and I are back home and I unlocked the door before walking in. When I walked in I was speechless. The house was a complete mess. The lamps were broken, the rug and couches were ripped, books were everywhere.

"AMAYA!" I screamed throwing my bag on the floor. I heard a crash in the kitchen before I quickly ran in there. The kitchen was worse then the living room. The faucet was broken, plates were broken all over the floor, silverware were everywhere. But what really stood out was my little sister tied to a chair surrounded by 8 seven year old kids.

"Katara help me! These kids are insane" Amaya yelled. I walked over to her and untied her then looked back at the kids.

"Leader-Sama, should we tie her up too" The kid with black hair asked the orange haired kid. Then I was hugged around the waist.

"KATARA-CHAN! TOBI MISSED YOU!" This little boy with shaggy black hair said. Ok how did he know my name. I looked at him closer. He had shaggy black hair, a black eye and the other eye was closed. I looked at the rest.

One had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. He had a long bang hanging over his left eye. He looked at this Tobi annoyed.

Another had shaggy red hair with big brown eyes. He looked bored.

Another had long black hair in a low ponytail. He had bangs that framed his face. He had weird red eyes. He was the one that asked the question.

Another had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He was smirking.

Another was a tall, taller then the rest but not as tall as me. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He had small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes. His hair was blue and styled in the form of a shark fin. He too was smirking.

Another was a tan and tall, but not as tall as the other boy. He had long dark brown hair. His eyes have an unusual coloring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera. He had what looked like stitches all over his body. He looked bored also.

The last one had middle length spiky orange hair, and strange purple eyes, that look like a target. He had six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He had his arms crossed and was starring at me intensely.

"Katara they tied me to the chair, I have no idea what happened" Amaya said from behind me. I sighed and unwrapped the little boy's arms from my waist. He went to hug me again but I put my hand on his forehead stopping him from getting near me.

"Tobi stop messing around, hm" The blond boy snapped. Tobi stopped and ran over to the blond boy.

"Sempai, Tobi sorry" He said.

"Wait so your telling me these little kids, what like 7 years old, tied you to a chair" I said looking at Amaya. She nodded making me face-palm.

"Ok little kids, I have no idea how you got here. But leave" I said making some glare at me.

"No, we need answers and you're going to answer them" The boy with orange hair said. Even for a little boy he had a deep voice.

"Who are you to boss me around little brat. And get the hell out of my house" I snapped. All of them looked shocked but I couldn't care less. The boy glared at me.

"I want to know how we got here now" He snapped back. I smirked and walked up to him.

"Aw look at you trying to be tough. Now why don't you and your little friends go back home to your mother" I said ruffling his hair making his glare stronger. The others still looked shocked.

"Leader-Sama what should we do with her" The red head asked in a bored tone. Leader-Sama? Wow this kid has a huge ego if he's making them call him that.

"Look kids, you got 10 seconds to explain why you destroyed my house and tied my sister to a chair, before I call the cops" I said looking at them.

"We don't know how we got here, all we know is that we were kittens then we turned into kids" The blue haired boy said. Kittens? What the hell are they talking about.

"Kittens? Alright there is obviously something wrong with you kids. Yoruichi call the cops" I said looking at her. She grabbed the phone but the black haired one took it from her.

"Hey, give it to me kid" She snapped trying to grab it. I groaned and grabbed his arm then took the phone. He glared at me and tried to yank his arm back but it didn't work.

"Hey old lady, why don't you answer our fucking questions" The grey haired boy snapped.

"Old lady?! Did you just call me an old lady! Listen kid I can kick your ass out of here in a second, so I suggest you shut the fuck up and listen to me" I snapped making some of his friends chuckle. He glared at me then grumbled under his breath. Jeez what is wrong with these kids. I pointed to the blue haired one.

"You, explain to me again how you got here" I demanded.

"I said we were kittens, your sister found us and brought us here. While you left with your friend we turned into kids. We tried to talk with your sister but she freaked out and fought us, which is why the house is ruined" He explained. So far I like him the most.

"Wait a minute, you guys were supposedly the 8 kittens Amaya found. Well I can see you guys look kinda like them. Ok this is freaky" I grumbled to myself. I looked at all of them.

"Say your names" I said. Some grumbled but agreed.

"Deidara, hm" The blond boy said. Ok he was Rokku.

"Sasori" The red head said. He was Aka.

"TOBI!" Tobi yelled. Defiantly Haipa but what happened to the orange face, whatever.

"Itachi" The black haired boy I'm holding said. He's Kage.

"Kakuzu" The tan boy said. He's Sutetchi.

"Hidan" The silver haired boy grumbled. He's Fumetsu.

"Kisame" The blue haired boy said. Ok he's Burusu.

"Pein" The orange haired boy growled slightly. Then he's Piasu.

"And you have no idea how you got here" I asked. They all shook their heads making me sigh. I have no idea what's happening. Ugh this is so confusing. I looked at Amaya and she looked a little shocked. She looked at me then pulled her phone out and started texting someone. After a few seconds my phone vibrated.

"**_Katara those are the same names from Naruto. I think they're the Akatsuki because they look just like them but younger_**" I read in my head. I looked at the kids. They do look like the Akatsuki. Ugh I don't remember much I haven't seen that show in a long time. Then I remembered something. I walked over to Deidara and grabbed his hand. I flipped it over so it's palm was facing upward and saw the mouth. He looked confused and shocked, same with the rest.

"Ich denke, Ihr Recht Amaya, aber wie hast sie bekommen hier" I said in German. (I think your right Amaya, but how'd they get here).

"Ich weiß es nicht, hat Deidara haben Mäuler auf seine Hände?" She asked. (I don't know, does Deidara have mouths on his hands?).

"Ja, er tut. Aber das ist unmöglich, sie sind anime Zeichen. Ugh Ich bin so verwirrt" I said. (Yeah he does. But that's impossible, they're anime characters. Ugh I'm so confused).

"Es ist unmöglich, vielleicht sollten wir fragen" She suggested. (It is impossible, maybe we should ask them). I sighed when she said that. I pointed to Kakuzu.

"You explain to me what happened before you turned into kittens. Like where were you" I said. He looked at Pein who hesitantly nodded.

"We were at our hideout. We are the Akatsuki, a criminal organization. All I remember was the ground shaking then I was knocked out" He explained.

"Amaya nicht sagen, wir wissen, über ihre Organisation. Pretend wir nie von ihnen gehört" I said looking at her. (Amaya don't tell them we know about their organization. Pretend we never heard of them). She nodded.

"Ok I guess you can stay here, it doesn't really matter since you already were. But you better not break anything, now all of you are going to help clean the house since you were partly responsible" I explained.

"And why would we listen to you" Pein snapped glaring at me. I walked up to him again.

"Because I'm older then you, smarter, and more mature. So you'll listen to me and if you don't then you get punished" I said making him glare more.

"Get started" I said then grabbed his head, turned him around then pushing his head making him stubble forward. He turned and glared at me but I just smiled. I turned to the rest and they looked shock but quickly started cleaning.


	5. Chapter 4

Katara POV

I woke up to knocking on the door. I sat up and walked downstairs. I was completely surprised to see the house clean. And I was surprised to see the Akatsuki laying everywhere. Hidan was laying on the couch with his leg hanging off, you can slightly hear him snoring. Deidara was asleep on the other couch and he was slightly snoring too. Sasori was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, Tobi was laying on the floor talking in his sleep. Kakuzu and Kisame were both leaning back to back sleeping. Pein was slouched on the arm chair snoring slightly too and Itachi was leaning against the chair sleeping silently. They looked adorable asleep. Then the knock snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked through the pep-hole and gasped.

"Mom" I whispered panicking. Shit what is she doing here! She's suppose to be back in a few months. I looked back at the Akatsuki and they were still asleep. I groaned quietly and picked up Tobi and Hidan then rushed them to my room. I did that to all of them. I closed my door and rushed back down stairs then opened the door.

"Hey mom" I said panting slightly. She smiled real big and hugged me tightly.

"Hi honey how are you" She said putting her purse down.

"Fine, but mom I thought you were staying for 4 months" I said.

"I am but I came back because I got down with the meetings early. I'll leave in 3 days since that's when the meetings begin again" She explained then gasped.

"Oh my goodness, look at how clean it is! Katara, did you and Amaya clean the house?! It looks wonderful, I love this" She said smiling brightly then kissed my head. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom I bet you want to see Toshiro huh? Well I'll go get him, you relax" I quickly said then sprinted upstairs. I burst through my room and saw the Akatsuki awake. I quickly closed the door.

"Hey why the hell are we here, I thought we were downstairs" Hidan grumbled.

"Yes you were but I carried you up to my room. Listen you all need to stay here, my mom came home early and if she sees you I'll be died" I said.

"What if you don't listen and come down? I'm hungry, hm" Deidara whined. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright whatever, I'll get you food but do not come out of this room. Understand?" I said then nodded and I sighed in relief. I quickly ran out and grabbed Toshiro then rushed back downstairs.

"Oh look at my handsome baby" Mom squealed then took Toshiro from me and kissed his face, making him giggle. I sighed, god this'll be hard. I quickly took some chips and other snacks then rushed back upstairs without mom noticing. I went in my room and put all the food on the floor.

"Here eat this" I sighed then leaned against the wall. They all looked at it weirdly then looked at me. I groaned and opened all the bags. Hidan was the first to try it and I guess he liked it since he smiled and began eating more. Soon everyone followed him and everyone was eating.

"Thank god, now stay up here" I said then rushed back downstairs. I went past the front door but I heard a knock so I went to answer it. When I opened it I saw my Aunt.

"Hi Katara, look at how beautiful you got" She said hugging me. I smiled.

"Yep, hey I got an idea why don't you and mom go shopping. You know have a girls day out" I said pulling her into the kitchen. Her and mom hugged.

"You know Katara I think a girls day out sounds great, we'll leave this afternoon. Oh don't worry about Toshiro we'll take him" Mom said smiling. I smiled back then sprinted up to my room. When I got there I saw Hidan and Kakuzu hitting each other, Deidara chasing Tobi and Pein chasing Deidara. Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame were watching the whole thing doing nothing.

"TOBI GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, HM" Deidara yelled.

"DEIDARA STOP YELLING. TOBI STOP RUNNING" Pein yelled trying to grab them. I groaned and grabbed Deidara and Pein as they ran by me.

"Both of you need to stop yelling and running before my mother comes up here. Hidan stop hitting Kakuzu, Tobi sit" I demanded. Hidan's fist frozen right before it connected to Kakuzu's face. Tobi immediately sat and the rest looked at me.

"God, have 8 seven year old kids is not going to be easy. Ok this afternoon my mom and her sister are going out. And when they leave we're going shopping cause I have no clothes for you" I explained sitting Deidara next to Kisame and Pein next to Tobi.

"Eww I'm not going shopping" Hidan growled making the others agree.

"It's either go shopping or wear some old dresses my sister wore when she was your age" I said making they go wide eye and they quickly nodded.

~Time Skip~

I was walking down the sidewalk with all 8 kids running around me. Again Deidara was chasing Tobi and Pein was chasing Deidara yelling at him to stop. Sasori was next to me, Itachi and Kisame were next to me talking. Kakuzu and Hidan were fighting again, and I'm getting really annoyed.

"GO SUCK SOMEONE'S DICK KAKUZU" Hidan yelled causing people to look at us. I smiled at them and grabbed Hidan's arm.

"Hidan shut up" I said. He glared at me and went to yell at Kakuzu again but I pulled him back. I picked him up and put him on my back, so I was giving him a piggyback ride.

"LET ME GO BITCH" He yelled struggling in my grip. More people starred.

"Hidan you either shut up or you wear a dress" I snapped and that made him shut up. He put his arms around my neck to keep himself from falling.

"DEIDARA STOP CHASING TOBI" Pein yelled. I growled and stopped as Tobi ran behind me. I let go of Hidan's legs and grabbed Deidara and Pein's hand.

"Ok stop, Tobi go talk with Kakuzu, and you two are staying right here" I said and continued walking. They both tried to pull their hands out of mine but it didn't work so they gave up. We walked a little longer until we got to the mall.

"Alright if any of you leave me then you'll wear the dress" I said making them quickly nod. We continued to walk until we got to the store. I grabbed them clothes and made them got try them on.

"When your done come out and show me" I called then sat down. I started texting Yoruichi about this.

'**Hey kid, guess how I'm spending my Friday! Well I'm out shopping for little boy clothes with the 8 kids from yesterday**' I texted. I looked up when I heard the door close. Deidara, Kakuzu and Pein walked out.

"Do they fit" I asked and they nodded.

"Alright then go find more that size and pick out whatever you want" I said then they walked off. Soon Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori and Tobi came out.

"If they fit go look for more that size and come tell me when you're all done" I said as they walked off. Then I got a text.

'**Wow that sucks, well I got nothing to do today so I'll meet you there. Meet at the food court**' I read. After awhile they were all done so I paid for it and we went to the food court.

"We're going to the food court to meet Yoruichi. When we get there I'll order food for us" I said. When we got there we sat at a table big enough for all of us.

"Yo girl" I heard Yoruichi behind me.

"Sup kid" I said smiling. She sat next to me and looked at the kids.

"Wow I thought that was all a dream, man this is creepy" She sighed. I giggled slightly. Soon we all finished eating and I drove us to my house. I slowed down until I was sure my mom's car wasn't there. I parked my car and made the kids go inside.

"Alright my mom can be back any minute, so all you in my room now" I ordered but no one moved.

"No it was boring up there, hm" Deidara whined making the others nod in agreement. I groaned until I came up with a good idea. I walked to the TV and turned it on. They all stopped immediately and stared at it shocked. Soon they settled down and started watching the show.

"Ok, I have a TV upstairs so all of you upstairs and I'll turn the TV on" I said as they all slowly followed me. When we got to my room they all separated. Hidan laid on his stomach facing the TV on my bed, Kakuzu and Kisame leaned against the bed watching the TV, Pein was laying on the couch with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed, Itachi and Sasori were sitting on the floor watching the TV, Deidara was laying upside down next to Hidan on the bed watching TV, and Tobi was spinning on my chair.

"Now do you all agree to silently stay up here" I asked which they nodded and grumbled in response to. I went downstairs just as my mom and aunt walked in the door.

"Oh Katara perfect, your aunt and I got another meeting we need to go to. Your father is going to meet us there and take Toshiro. So you need to watch Amaya for a few more months while we're gone, ok?" She asked. THANK YOU GOD!

"Oh yeah that's fine, in fact you should leave as soon as possible. Like right now, you don't want to keep your bosses waiting, right? Kay great love you bye" I quickly said before either of them could talk then pushed them out the door. I sighed in relief and leaned against the door.

"Katara what was that about" Amaya asked coming down the stairs.

"Mom is gonna be gone for a few more months, so we don't have to worry about hiding the kids" I explained. I walked upstairs seeing that non of them made a move.

"Alright we're in the clear, my mom's gonna be gone for a few months" I said as they all looked at me then back at the TV.


End file.
